


The Tale of Crane

by BentonLounge



Series: Crane [2]
Category: Carleton College - Fandom
Genre: Carleton College, College, Gen, Read the warnings!, Tragedy, crane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BentonLounge/pseuds/BentonLounge
Summary: Crane stood tall, watching benevolently over Carleton College and all its students, like the Eye of Sauron if Sauron was a good guy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Crane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The Tale of Crane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberpunkknittingmachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunkknittingmachine/gifts).



> RIP Mudd

Mudd was a good building and stood for many years, but its time was up. It was to be replaced with a newer, cooler building featuring a very expensive light fixture that students would be emailed about incessantly.

As such, a replacement for Mudd had to be built, and what better replacement than the New Science Building? It was a science building, and it was new. What more could you ask for?

And who better to build such a monument to the power of science than the most powerful being of all? So in came Crane to build a building and oversee Carleton College for the entire year, or however long it took to put in the new building, I don't really remember.

Crane stood tall, visible from a large area of campus, watching us from on high. Crane was our benevolent leader, our ruler, our god.

All hail Crane. Crane is love. Crane is life.

Legend has it that Crane could clear your skin, water your crops, cure your depression, and raise your GPA. Perhaps Crane could even ensure that there was still hot chocolate left by the time you got to the front of the line at late night breakfast.

All hail Crane.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. The New Science Building was completed, and...

Crane.

Was.

Removed.

No more beautiful, loving being caring for the people of Carleton College. Now there is only the cold, empty sky.

But Crane shall live on in legend passed down through the generations, and in our hearts and minds and souls.

All hail Crane. You shall be missed.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Crane :'(
> 
> F in the comments for Mudd & Crane :(


End file.
